Wind turbines becoming more and more popular for ecological power generation.
Power generated by wind turbines has to be transformed to be transportable via high voltage transmission lines to the consumers.
Liquid leaking from a liquid-filed transformer in case of a transformer failure may harm, in particular electrical and controlling, components near the liquid-filed transformer.